Trail of the Missing Tails
Trail of the Missing Tails – siódmy odcinek serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo został wyemitowany jako dwudziesty odcinek. Fabuła Uwięziony od 5 lat w Warp of Confusion, za sprawą swojego kuzyna Robotnika, Doktor Warpnik obiecywał rychłą zemstę, obserwując planetę Mobius przez teleskop. Tymczasem Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts przygotowywali swoje własne pułapki na Sonica. Każdy z nich próbował prześcignąć poprzednika, jednak wszyscy zaplątali się we własnych machinacjach i złapali we własne pułapki. Po tym jak Coconuts poinformował wszystkich o zbliżającym się jeżu, badniki nasłuchiwały, po czym ukryły się. Sonic i Tails zjawili się chwilę potem, wyczuwając zapach Chili doga produkcji Robotnika. Sonic wyczuwał w tym oczywistą pułapkę, ale chciał spróbować chili doga i zdobyć na niego przepis, ponieważ bardzo doceniał te przygotowywane przez Robotnika. Tails chciał ruszać z jeżem, ale ten kazał mu zostać, co nieco rozczarowało lisa. Grounder ustawiał w tym czasie chili doga, gdy Scratch kazał mu przestać. Roboty schowały się, gdy Sonic nadszedł po chili doga, udając z przesadą jak bardzo zachwyca go jego obecność tutaj. Gdy badniki szykowały swoje pułapki, jeż dostał się do tej należącej do Scratcha i uruchomił ją. Scratch został złapany przez duży, kurzy pazur, który pociągnął ze sobą następnie Groundera i uruchomił jego katapulty załadowane szafami, sejfami, koszami na ryby i kowadłami. Chwilę później ramię porwało także Cocontusa z jego działa stacjonarnego. Wszystkie trzy roboty zostały rzucone w jedno miejsce, gdzie zasypały je pociski z katapulty Groundera, a ostatecznie wszystko wybuchło. Zmartwiony Tails poleciał sprawdzić czy Sonicowi nic się nie stało, ale na miejscu unosił się gęsty dym i lis nie zauważył, jak wpadł do krateru. Tam Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts złapali go i zaczęli wiązać, choć związali przy tym również samych siebie. Gdy Sonic zauważył zniknięcie Tailsa, pobiegł do badników. Te zaczęły go szantażować, że mają jego przyjaciela, ale Sonic wykonał swój Triple Spin, tworząc trąbę powietrzną która rozplątała Tailsa i wyrzuciła badniki w górę. Sonic otworzył następnie dziurę w ziemi, do której zostali zassani Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts, a ostatecznie spadł na nich sejf wypełniony rybami. Sonic pouczył następnie Tailsa, któremu było przykro. Jeż jednak szybko się rozpromienił, mówiąc Tailsowi że bałby się gdyby coś mu się stało. Gdy bohaterowie odchodzili, Warpnik zwrócił uwagę na Tailsa, planując zwabić go do Warp of Confusion. Nazajutrz, gdy Sonic się ocknął, zobaczył że Tailsa nie było. Jeż pobiegł do bazy Doktora Robotnika, gdyż podejrzewał że to doktor porwał lisa. Tymczasem Robotnik udzielał reprymendy Scratchowi, Grounderowi i Coconutsowi, dodając że nie widział takiego pokazu szaleństwa od czasu wygnania doktora Warpnika. Chwilę później Sonic zaczął się zbliżać do bazy, a Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts ustawili się na pozycjach, aby zatrzymać jeża. Zanim jednak Robotnik wydał im stosowny rozkaz, Sonic odłączył systemy obronne fortecy od zasilania, domagając się wyjaśnień w sprawie Tailsa. Robotnik postanowił zająć go rozmową, podczas gdy jego roboty miały dokonać obezwładnienia. Robotnik wyjaśniał Sonicowi, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest Tails, a jeśli by go porwał, to już dawno by go torturował. Doktor zaczął wtedy pytać Sonica, czy ostatnimi czasy ich relacja się nie pogorszyła. Sonic zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, unikając przy okazji ataku badników. Postanowił odnaleźć lisa i dowiedzieć się, czy uciekł z jego powodu. Po tym jak Sonic się oddalił, Robotnik wezwał swoje roboty, mówiąc im że powinni złapać Sonica teraz, gdy jest mało ostrożny. Sonic szukał Tailsa, idąc po jego śladach. Nie wiedział jednak, że Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts śledzili go w Egg-O-Maticu. Gdy w pojeździe zaczęło się robić ciasno i dochodziło do przepychanek, Robotnik zrzucił swoje roboty na ziemię. Tam Coconuts doszedł do wniosku, że Sonic rzeczywiście nie zwrócił na nich uwagi kiedy spadali. Scratch poprowadził następnie roboty za Soniciem, który zbliżał się do końca poszukiwań. Gdy roboty chciały go złapać, wpadły na ścianę, na której trop się urwał. Sonic z kolei wkroczył do Warp of Confusion i uniknął zębatej paszczy na wejściu do wymiaru. Wewnątrz dziwacznego wymiaru zamieszkanego przez ryby powitał go sam Doktor Warpnik, który przywiązał Tailsa do filaru za sobą. Warpnik wybuchł śmiechem na widok jeża, podczas gdy Doktor Robotnik denerwował się na swoje roboty, które już zdążyły zgubić jeża. Gdy Scratch i Grounder się ze sobą kłócili, Coconuts znalazł Tunel międzywymiarowy. Po przeanalizowaniu przedmiotu, Robotnika ugryzła w nos ryba i doktor miał już pewność, że za całą sprawą stoi Warpnik. W Warp of Confusion, Warpnik przybliżył Sonicowi swoją historię, wyświetlając film na którym Robotnik wtrąca go do dziwnego wymiaru. Wyjaśnił, że Robotnik nienawidził jego szaleństwa i ryb. Sonic powiedział, że chce jedynie uratować Tailsa, na co Warpnik wykrzyknął, że jest on jego więźniem. Nagle Robotnik przybył do Warp of Confusion, niszcząc pułapkę na wejściu. Warpnik uderzył go wtedy swoją małą rybą, która założyła na głowę kask, a Robotnik odpowiedział mu uderzeniem większej ryby. Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts zagrzewali ich do walki, przy czym Scratch zauważył jak bardzo trzy badniki są do siebie podobne. Korzystając z zamieszania, Sonic uratował Tailsa, który podziękował mu za pomoc. Lis zapewnił następnie przyjaciela, że nie uciekł by nigdy od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Grounder poinformował wtedy Robotnika o tym, że Sonic i Tails uciekali. Doktor kazał swoim badnikom złapać uciekinierów, podczas gdy Warpnik wskoczył na grzbiet ryby, również nie zamierzając pozwolić bohaterom na ucieczkę. Sonic przywiązał Tailsa do siebie za pomocą liny, po czym pobiegł. Scratch, Grounder i Cocontus próbowali ich złapać, ale zostali pokonani przez Triple Spin Sonica. Tymczasem Warpnik skończył dokręcać swoją maszynę. Gdy z niej wystrzelił, trafiona pułapka na niedźwiedzie zmieniła się w potwora, który zaczął gonić Sonica i Tailsa. Podobnie transformowały się inne elementy Warp of Confusion, a także ryby. Sonic i Tails przebiegli po moście z małych ryb, po czym musieli uciekać przed kolejnymi potworami. Tymczasem Robotnik i Warpnik zaczęli się kłócić o obsługę maszyny, bijąc się i odpychając. W trakcie kłótni wystrzelili wielokrotnie z maszyny, przez co jej lufy związały się i eksplodowały. Sonic i Tails próbowali uciec, ale warunki w Warp of Confusion były dla nich zbyt trudne. Tymczasem Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts ukrywali się przed zamieszaniem i postanowili wracać do domu, twierdząc że Robotnik ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Po chwili zaczął ich jednak gonić potwór i badniki wybiegły ze swojej kryjówki. Zostały wtedy trafionne przez pociski z maszyny Warpnika, która przekształciła ich w wielkie potwory. Roboty postanowiły dokonać odwetu na Robotniku, który był dla nich często niemiły. Podczas gdy Warpnik i Robotnik walczyli na ryby, gigantyczni Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts przybyli dać doktorowi nauczkę, ignorując jego rozkazy. Wszyscy trzej unieśli pięści aby zmiażdżyć Robotnika, ale zamiast tego zniszczyli maszynę Warpnika. Warp of Confusion zaczęło płonąć, a poszczególne budowle rozpadały się. Tails zastanawiał się jak mogliby się wydostać, ponieważ wyjście blokowali im złoczyńcy. Sonic postanowił wtedy wykonać swój najpotężniejszy Triple Spin, każąc Tailsowi mocno się trzymać. Jeż wyruszył do przodu. Robotnik i Warpnik próbowali tymczasem ugasić płonącą maszynę rybami, gdy nagle zauważyli zbliżajacego się Sonica. Jeż stratował ich i doszczętnie zniszczył maszynę, po czym razem z Tailsem dotarł do wyjścia z Warp of Confusion. Tails podziękował Sonicowi za ratunek, podczas gdy tunel międzywymiarowy prowadzący do Warp of Confusion eksplodował. Sonic miał nadzieję, że Robotnik i jego kuzyn będą ze sobą uwięzieni na dłużej. W tym czasie Scratch, Grounder i Cocontus podawali sobie popcorn, oglądając walkę Robotnika i Warpnika na ryby. Sonic Says Tails gubi się w lesie, w którym atakują go drzewa. Lis znajduje szybko budkę telefoniczną aby zadzwonić do swojego domu, ale zapomina numeru. Sonic przybiega wtedy i podaje mu numer, a następnie informuje o tym jak ważne jest aby znać swój numer telefonu. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Doktor Robotnik * Scratch * Grounder * Coconuts * Doktor Warpnik * Ryby Doktora Warpnika Ciekawostki *Jest to jeden z nielicznych odcinków, w których Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts działają razem. Zwykle Coconuts rywalizuje z pozostałymi dwoma. *Sonic nie zakłada w tym odcinku żadnego przebrania. *Warp of Confusion był wzorowany na specjalnym poziomie z pierwszego Sonic the Hedgehog - świadczy o tym obecność ryb, które na specjalnym poziomie pojawiały się w tle. Co więcej we wczesnych, angielskojęzycznych materiałach do gry specjalne poziomy określane były właśnie jako "Warps of Confusion". *Ślady Tailsa posiadają cyfry.